


Chrom Wins

by Anonymous



Series: Chrom/Gatekeeper Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Choose Your Legends 5, Crack Relationships, Get cucked robin, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I refuse to apologize, Unapologetic Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haha 😛 what if... I voted for you 😳 in choose your legends 5🤭.... haha jkjkk🤪... Unless? 😏
Relationships: Chrom/Gatekeeper
Series: Chrom/Gatekeeper Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Chrom Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Gatekeeper in 2nd place,, Kinda Wild,,,  
> CHROM X EPHRAIM 😖 👎👎  
> CHROM X GATEKEEPER IS WHERE ITS AT 😤😩

Chrom wins Choose Your Legends 5 by one vote. He tries to find out who the last vote was. It was Gatekeeper. He then says to Gatekeeper “after all this you still voted for me?” Chrom then changes his vote to Gatekeeper which then makes it a tie. They both get very emotional. Gatekeeper then leans in and makes out with Chrom on the Nintendo Mobile YouTube Livestream. Robin is in shambles. The summoner faints. Reddit explodes.  
They run away, get S-Supported, and live the rest of their lives together. Which leaves Byleth and Felix as the winners of Choose Your Legends 5. Marth is still in 3rd place

**Author's Note:**

> Haha get cucked robin


End file.
